


Stuck Up High

by Chubbywubbybubbly



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blushing phillip, Boys Kissing, Embarassed phillip, Kissing, M/M, P.T to the resuce, Phillip is stuck and he's scared of hieghts, Slight Make Out, Trapeze, Why Did I Write This?, barlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbywubbybubbly/pseuds/Chubbywubbybubbly
Summary: Had someone told P.T he would walk into the circus early this morning and witness Phillip Carlyle; stuck and dangling from one of the trapeze rings high above the ground, ....well he wouldn't have expected it to say the least.





	Stuck Up High

Had someone told P.T he would walk into the circus early this morning and witness Phillip Carlyle; stuck and dangling from one of the trapeze rings high above the ground, ....well he wouldn't have expected it to say the least.

The former ring master wanted to discuss new ideas and acts for the show with the young man before the day started. They had agreed to meet up early in the morning, since Barnum was a early riser kinda guy. Last thing he expected was to walk in on Phillip, a sophisticated man who plans things accordingly, hanging high over the floor. 

"Phillip?! What the  _hell_ are you doing up there!  _HOW_ did you even get yourself in this predicament?",  P.T yelled trying to assess how he's even gonna get Phil down. 

" I  _would_ explain everything to you but not from up here. I'd rather be, you know,  _safe on the ground first_ before saying anything. Oh and turns out I'm the  _slightest_ bit afraid of heights." Phillip stated while kicking his legs trying to swing himself hopefully closer to the edge of one of the platforms. It did not work. 

P.T went to the center of the ring where the younger man was stuck. He sighed in frustration and decided he'll just have to catch the damn man himself. 

"Ok just let go and I'll catch you." P.T said 

"And FALL to my DEATH?!" Phillip shrieked 

"Phillip,  _darling,_ I'm gonna need you to trust me on this, don't be overdramatic,"

"Says the most dramatic man in New York" Phillip responds sassy. 

" _Baby, please!_ I got you I promise sweetheart." 

"You think sweet talking is gonna get me down from here?" 

_" PHILLIP!"_

With a sigh and a deep breath, Phillip finally decides to let go and prays Barnum won't let him down. P.T stretches out his arms and catches Phillip, the force of the fall knocking them both down though. P.T groans slightly but still has Phil in his arms.

"There, that wasn't hard was it? Are you ok?" Phineas asks while cradling the younger man in his arms. Phillip sighs " I'm fine, just glad I'm finally down on the ground again".

"Mind answering how you got yourself up there in the first place?" P.T questions. At that Phillip starts to blush, embarrassed at what his response will be. 

" You see, I've been watching Anne and W.D perform amazing trapeze and I was taken away by it. Intrigued, I thought I might want to try something new and give it a try. So I asked Anne to show me a few tricks and she taught me just the basics. Thinking I had enough time before we talked this morning I wanted to finally practice what I learn. Needless to say you can assume it did not go well and .......trapeze is not my act." Phillip's face was a bright red and he hid his face in Barnum's chest. 

At first the former ring master was snickering, trying so hard not to laugh. Then P.T was howling with laughter at Phillips story. He didn't think the man's reasoning would be so funny but boy was he wrong. To see phil blushing like crazy over it added to his laughter too. 

"Shut up! This is a one time thing OK!" Phillip yelled over the laughter, lightly hitting Phineas's shoulder. P.T finally calmed down and grinned at the ring master. Phil looked away from him, too embarrassed to stare at the man after that fiasco. Barnum went and kissed Phillip's cheek, "Come on my  _trapeze boy,_ let's go get breakfast, we can talk about acts and show business another time." Phineas said with a teasing manner. Phillip pouted at the new nick name but couldn't say no to food.

Eventually the younger man smiled over the whole situation and kissed P.T. At first the kiss was sweet and innocent, nothing more too it. Then Phillip decided he owed the older man for getting him down and started to really get into the kiss. He still sat in Barnums lap, too distracted to get up now. Phil started to moan into the kiss when he felt P.T nip at he his lower lip. He opened his mouth to let Barnum's tongue in and whimpered. The kiss turned intense and passionate, tongues gliding against each other and lips being pulled. Phillip moaned and melted into it. " _mmm Phineas~..._ thanks for getting me down by the way", Phil whimpered as he separated from the kiss. P.T smirked "Any time, oh and next time make sure somebody is here to supervise you before you try a new act" Phineas said with a snicker. 

Phillip knew at this moment P.T would never let him live this down, but he suppose he can deal with it.

 

* * *

 


End file.
